MY LITTLE ANTICS: FRIENDSHIP IS CHAOTIC!
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: What if T was in Equestria? What do Celestia and Luna do off camera? Will things be harmonic or idiotic? One things for sure, im going to have to outsource this one... Post your own ideas in the reviews section. Rated M just in case.
1. Luna and T's super prank

"So, there's a new alicorn who claims that she rules the multiverse? Arrest them and bring them here for questioning!" said Celestia.

"My little pony, my little pony, hm hm hm hm hm!" hummed T. She was approximately the same size and shape as Twilight, but she had an aura-like mane and tail, and her cutie mark was that of a galaxy.

"HALT, By order of Princess Celestia of Equestria, you are to be brought to her magesty for questioning!" said a Guard as he shot a magical laser in front of T. "You know, it's not nice to sneak up behind someone who was just minding her business and OUTRIGHT ATTACK THEM!" shouted T. "Come with us quietly or we will use force" said another guard.

"You know what, since you attacked me first, I won't play nice with you! BURST!" shouted T as she formed a burning orb on her horn, charged it up, and sent it flying at the guards. Upon hitting the ground, the orb exploded outward and knocked them all out. T waited until they all woke up before speaking.

"You see why you should be nicer if you want ponys to comply? You do understand that I'm not from Equestria. I want to see this Princess of yours who so rudely interrupted my walk. Now if you're going to have any chance of surviving the after effects of my attack, you had better tell me where she is or the energy inside of your bodies will slowly destroy you from the inside out" said T. "She's up on the mountain. In the city of Canterlot" said a guard. I see. Off we go then" said T as she warped herself and the guards to the throne room.

"So, you are this Princess Celestia I've been told about? Well, if you want these ponys to die slowly and painfully, you might want to get the extra energy out of their bodies. Then we'll talk" said T.

After helping the guards, Celestia turned around and glared at T angrily. Now I'm not going to assume anything about you but I do know that those guards are guilty of attacking me without warning. I don't take kindly to that so I decided that they had to be taught a lesson in respect" said T calmly.

"That is all in the past. What I want to know is where you came from, why you call yourself the 'ruler of the multiverse', and how you're an alicorn" Said Celestia. "It's simple really. I was forced into this form when I entered this universe. I don't know where exactly I came from, because i haven't tried to find out. As for the title, I am indeed the ruler of the multiverse. For example, I'll just open portals to each dimention I have been to" said T a holes formed all around the room. "Amazing. I've never seen this dimention before…actually, I've never seen any of them but this one looks very interesting" said Celestia as she reached for a dimensional hole which showed the Charybdis..

"I would not touch that if I were you. That is the Charybdis. It is a legendary sea monster who three times a day swallows huge amounts of water, creating whirlpools that are capable of dragging entire ships underwater. Although the actual size of the Charybdis remains unknown, the whirlpools it creates reached over 23 meters across. Scientificly, the amazing downdraft caused by the whirlpools is strong enough to easily rip your wings off your body. I know you have battled the king of chaos, the nighttime mare, and the tyrannical Tirek, but this one is not going to fall as easily as all three of them put together! You think you can take it on, go ahead and try. I have seen gods turn pail and run at the mere sight of it. I'm talking about gods at least ten times as powerful as you are. Elements of Harmony? The moment they come out of your bags, they get eaten!" laughed T. "In fact, a giant ship is about to go under right now. Your welcome to sit and watch the show but I don't recommend you get involved with an unnecessary fate" she continued.

Celestia quickly backed off from the portal as a mighty roar shook the mountain. "Well, there's nothing to do now but watch the death of about twenty thousand innocent souls. One third of them are not even one year old!" said T. "Can't you do anything for them?! You aren't going to just sit here and watch them all die?!" shouted Celestia. "Like I said, what can I do? I do have the authority to stop it from killing these people, but if I get involved, it would obliterate your dimention as well as others! Your choice princess. Kill trillions of souls and spare about twenty, or kill about twenty souls and save trillions?" and no, you can't back out now or pick to save all the lives. Tick tock! Only one minute on the clock before I am forced to rewrite the multiversal history which means that quadrillions of trillions of deaths will haunt you forever" said T. "I'll give up my life for everyone else's!" said Celestia. "Final decision? Once you do that then there is no turning back" said T. "Just do it" sighed Celestia. "Done. DIMENSIONAL CHAOS NOVA!" shouted T before a Field of white blazed outward.

"What? Am I dead?" asked Celestia. "Nope! And good news, YOU PAST THE TEST WITH BRILLIANT COLORS!" congratulated T. "WHAT THW HECK!? THIS WAS ALL A TEST?! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?!" shouted Celestia. "Sister, Calm down! Happy April fools day!" said Luna.

"Yeah! Luna! You really did it this year! BUT THE FACE YOU MADE CELESTIA PUT ON! I HAVE GOT TO GET THESE DEVELOPED!" laughed T. "YOU BOTH SET UP ALL OF THAT PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE PULLING A SILLY PRANK!" shouted Celestia. "It's okay! You can come out now!" laughed T. Then All the members of the Royal Guard appeared and one was projecting an image of a ship getting swallowed up by the whirlpool.

"Just You All wait for round two of this war! Your all going to pay for this!" .grumbled Celestia as she walked out of the room. "But seriously though, she still doesn't know you are really the ruler of the multiverse!" whispered Luna. "I'm not going to ruin it unless it's really necessary!" whispered T.

"Hey, something just occurred to me. Where am I going to be staying if I'm going to be helping you and Celestia around the palace?" asked T. "You're welcome to stay in my room" said Luna. "Thanks Luna" said T.

 **(Hey guys, I just decided to make a story of what I think Celestia and Luna would do if my OC lived with them. If you want a series, then you can request for a new chapter in the reviews. I can't guarantee you will get it, but I will try to get it done as soon as I can)**


	2. How dangerous is a red maned filli?

Spike, I want you to take this apple pie order to Sweet Apple Acres and give it to Applejack. And if you want, you can spend the day there. I need to go to Canterlot Castle and find out more about this new Alicorn named ' T' who is supposedly Ruler of the Multiverse" said Twilight.

"Ok, but why can't I come with and why in Equestria do you need pies?!" Asked Spike. "She might not take nicely to dragons and I don't w you getting hurt and I'm coming back tomorrow for the pies because we are having a potluck dinner tomorrow night" said Twilight. "Fine! But I'm not going to enjoy it!" said Spike.

Later at Sweet Apple Acres, spike was passing the barn. Why do I keep hearing mooing coming out of here?!" Asked Spike as he opened the door. He walked into the barn and saw that there were rows of cows with milking machines on their utters.

"What are these things?" He asked himself as he picked up a spare one and turned it on. He put his claw over one of the holes and he felt it suck on him. "I have a great idea about what to do with this thing!" He said to himself as she felt himself getting erect.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Celestia, and Luna were walking to Luna's room to find T. They opened the door to find T with a portal open in front of her on the floor and a mortified expression on. "T, what are you doing?!" Asked Celestia. T-twilight…what are you teaching your assistant?!" Shouted T. "The magic of friendship! Why?" Asked Twilight. "I have serious doubts about that. Look into this portal and explain this immediately!" Said T. The other three looked into it and immediately gagged or did something along those lines.

"Oh god! SPIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT IF PRINCESS EMBER SAW YOU DOING THAT?!" Screamed Twilight. "Twi, he can't hear you. This isn't that type of portal. It's a one way type. I just happened to find him doing this" said T. "I'm going right over there and putting him in time out for a year!" Said Twilight. "Hang on, I wana see what happens. This could be a valuable learning experience for you all about Dragons. I'll even help by sending in an intern, said T as another portal opened up and Skylands Tcame out.

"What the hell am I doing here?! Ok, I'm going back to the academy! I don't need to be exposed to this!" Said Skylands T as she spat a fire at the wall of the barn that opened a portal before flying into it without Spike noticing.

"T, who was that?" Asked Luna. "A possible mistake I'll have a talk with later about who's her superior and why exactly she would do well to listen to me" said T under her breath

Applebloom trotted into the barn as the princesses turned back to watching the portal. "SPIKE?! What In the hay are y'all doin with that Milker on yourself?!" Shouted Applebloom. "GYAH! Applebloom?! What are you doing here?!" Shouted Spike. I heard some groanin' comin' from the barn and I decided to check it out! I have an idea of what to do with you!" Said Applebloom.

"I'm sorry Applebloom! Please don't tell Twilight!" Begged spike. "I already know!" Said Twilight into the portal. "Remember, He can't hear you Twi. Your as good as nonexistent or even dead to him right now" said T "also, don't let any part of your body touch this portal. It's made of hyper energy that can cook anyone to ashes if they enter it without permission upon physical contact!" Said T. All the peincesses apart from T took multiple steps backwards away from it quickly.

"Spike, I'm going to tie you up and Leave you here overnight. Im telling twilight you decided to help make breakfast tomorrow morning so you can't come home!" Said Applebloom as she spun a rope over her head and lassoed Spike before tying his arms and legs up.

"Please don't leave me here! I'm so sorry!" Begged Spike. "It's too late for sorry! See ya' tomorrow when I come to feed the cows!" snickered Applebloom as she shut and locked the doors Behind her.

T dissolved the portal and threw away the hay fries and daisy sandwich she had mysteriously acquired during their time watching the portal. "T, where did you get those?!" Asked Twilight. "That's for me to know ant you three to possibly never find out. I may have telliported them here, I may have made them using magic. The question is, will I ever tell you the truth about how I got them?" Said T as she left.

"And your sure she's worth Having around?" Asked Twilight. "She has abilitys that none of us could hope to achieve. I think it's well worth the trouble it may only possibly cause having her around" said Celestia.


	3. A dazzling renewal

Approximately three years had passed since the Battle of the bands. The Dazzlings had lost their home, and were now poor and starving, wet and wearing literally nothing but rags. It was storming extremely hard out and their only shelter was three small cardboard boxes.

"Adagio? What are we having for dinner tonight?" Asked Sonata. "Nothing. Same as every night. We haven't eaten anything in two weeks. It's like I keep saying, we are going to die out here and it's all because of those goodie goodie two shoes, the Rainbooms!" Growled Adagio.

Suddenly there was a crack of lightning. Sonata went and grabbed Aria's hand. "Don't touch me Sonata!" shouted Aria. "Sorry Aria. I'm just scared of lightning" said Sonata.

Then, a pink glowing sphere of energy came down from the clouds and hovered in front of them. "What is that?!" Asked Adagio. The sphere flickered before T's picture appeared in it. "Your one of those ponys from Equestria! What do you want?! Can't you see we are trying to die out here?!" Shouted Aria.

T didn't say anything but instead her picture changed into a diagram showing their location and then a line went from there to the statue portal which was highlighted. Then, the orb floated to a wall in the alley and expanded into a swirling gateway.

"Should we trust this pony?" Asked Aria. "Well, would you rather die out here?" Asked Adagio. "Sonata shook her head and walked up to the gateway and stuck her head in before pulling it out. "It's a gateway back to Equestria! There's some kind of castle on the other side!" She said. The other two looked at her before rushing toward the gate. They unfortunately tripped and crashed into Sonata and ended up tumbling through it into Canterlot castle.

On the other side, Twilight, Celestia, and Luna were walking around the castle garden when they saw the three appear as their sirenian forms. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!" Shouted Adagio. "THE DAZZLINGS?!" Shouted Twilight. The three alicorns all took fighting stances before shooting magical nova beams at them. The sirens shut their eyes and prepared to die but no blast happened.

They opened their eyes to see T shooting a counter beam that was holding the other three at bay. Probably soon, the first three beams subsided and when they did, T stopped her counter beam. "T, don't you know they are evil?! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE?!" shouted Twilight.

"Twilight is right. If these are the same three sirens that Star Swirl the Bearded banished, they are nothing but trouble and danger! They need to be disposed of immediately!" Said Celestia. "So stand out of our way!" Shouted Luna as T shut her eyes and shook her head.

"One, They are here because I brought them here. Two, if you make any more attempts to do away with these three, I will send not just Sunbut and full moon here but also Cadence and Twilight here on a nice vacation to Tartarus! Isn't taking and removing their ability to eat enough for you Twilight?" Asked T in a very pissed voice.

"Man is she good at trash talking" wispered Aria. "The question is, what he hell does this maniac want with us?" Asked Adagio. T whirled around to face them. "After that last comment, I have half a mindset to say you have outstayed your welcome and then burn you into oblivion! You are to apologize to these three and write notes to all towns and cities in Equestria saying you are sorry for your past transgressions, apologize to me for that comment on me being a maniac, and then will be in indentured servitude to me whenever I deem it necessary!" Shouted T in the Royal Canterlot Voice times 10.

"Or what?!" Snapped Adagio. The sunlight dimmed considerably and T's eyes turned black. "Or I will have no choice but to compact you into literal fish oil…now you don't want that now do you?" Said T creepily. The Sirens shook their heads rappidly. "Good, then I suggest you get to work. You have a long road of redemption ahead of you" said T as the sunlight returned and T's eyes returned to normal again.

The three sirens nodded rapidly before t shot them with a magical beam that turned them into ponys. "W-what did you do to us?!" They shouted. "I granted you three pony forms. I have talked to my higher ups and they say in this realm, if you have multiple forms one of which is a pony, that is the form you are going to assume unless you exert a considerable amount of energy and effort to use any alternative one" said T.

Adagio and Aria groaned while Sonata just looked at T. "Vegetarian taco?" Asked T before materializing one and offering it to sonata which she gladly accepted and ate. "Now you three get to work. And if I find out you are causing any trouble…fish oil…remember that" said T before turning back to the other three alicorns. As for you three, Tartarus..remember that as well" said T before dissapearing in a flash of pink magical energy.

"So, truce?" Asked Twilight. "Truce" said Adagio before they all shook hooves and went about her business.

"Hello?! Applebloom?! I'm still in here!" Called spike. He had been in the barn for two days now and he was buried under a pile of hay so NOONE COULD HEAR HIM SCREAM!

I love my job. I would like to give Credit for the idea on the last chapter to…MzDragonKmak. Check him out.


	4. A unicorn's horn and a mountain meeting!

'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!' went the airhorn. "GYAAAAAAAA ouch….my horn" muttered T as she came down from hitting the celling. "Sorry about that T. Pinky said this horn was loud, she didn't say it was THAT loud though" Said Twilight as she took off her earmuffs. T had been sleeping in Twilight's castle since Luna had been getting sick and tired of T using her Headphones for Vinyl Scrach's Albums and Explosion soundtracks and thus kicked her out. Luckily Twilight said she didn't Mind her listening to that stuff because she said that she wanted to monitor the effects of constant exposure to the sounds of deadly weapons would have on the pony psyche.

"Today is the next Equestria Royal Summit. And I am eager for you to make some new friends" Said Twilight excitedly. "And what if I don't want to?! What if I just want to Stay in bed?! It's the perfect day to lay in here and sleep and if you were as smart as me, you would be doing the same thing!" muttered T as she got back under her covers.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!'. "COCK! MOTHERFUCKIN COCK!" Screamed T in agony while rocketing into the celling again as Twilight sounded the airhorn twice as long this time. 'BUUUUUUUUUE!' "LANGUAGE TERMINAL!" She shouted as she sounded it yet again sending T back into the celling. "You are Going to it with me AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" She added before she left the room and a celling tile crashed onto T's head. "FUCKING WHY!?" Shouted T. 'BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE'. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She wailed out.

"Welcome to the Equestrian Royal Summit! I say pony because now we have dragons, Griffins and other species here. We are happy that everyone could make it…LUNA, GET OFF THAT HOOFHELD GAME SYSTEM!" Shouted Celestia before apologizing to everyone else. "T, isn't this exciting?! T?" Asked Twilight as she looked At T. 'SNAP!' "Oh GAWD WHY?!" Groaned T as she pulled off her mask that looked like her normal 'awake' face after twilight pulled it away then let it snap back on her face.

"This time, I would like to introduce Dragon lord, Ember and several other new faces" continued Celestia. "I could have been in a nice pool of lave right about now…I just came here to see what kinds of things you other souls do" muttered Ember angrily as she walked up and introduced herself.

"Can someone please take her outside or something…before she eats everyone else here?!" Called A griffon. "On it!" Called T as she flew up and Led Ember out the nearby door

Why am I even following you? Your just another pony!"groaned Ember as she ant T walked down the streets. "Because I know much more about your type than you think I do. There is something underneath Canterlot you might want to see. That's where we are going. But be warned it is really dangerous if you get lost or fall off the path" said T as she led ember to a cavern outside of the city.

"A cave…you do realize that I hate being stereotyped, RIGHT?!" Shouted Ember. "Just wait. It's what is inside the cave that I need to show you" said T as they walked in.

"GEMS!" Shouted ember as she ate a crystal jutting from the wall. "I told you you would like it. We should…probably leave because the floors are unstable" said T. Ember pouted. "Fiiiine" she groaned.

When they got back to the summit, Twilight asked where they had gone. "You went WHERE!?" She shouted. "Underneath Canterlot Castle, why? Is there a problem?" Asked T in a snarky manner. "It's just that it is excessively dangerous to do that. Why do you think they stopped mining there all those years ago?!" Asked Twilight.

Hey ember? Did you want to see what spike was doin-ouch!" Said T as a brick mysteriously fell out of the air and hit her making her loose her train of thought and several IQ points. "Hey, who wants to go to the buffet before we leave for Ponyville!? Said T as she suddenly recovered.

Twilight followed T to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and spike left with ember.


	5. Sweating out all your ill intentions!

"So wait, you want us to what?!" Shouted Adagio. She, Aria, and Sonata had finished their apology notes after three weeks and after only one nights rest, T had taken them outside Ponyville and given them a rediculous directive. "I said, you naiad to gallop 900 miles to sweat out your ill intentions!" Said T happily "but not Sonata. She's not really evil, just misguided" she snickered.

Sonata hugged T tightly. "Thank you Sooo much!" She shouted. "I'll get you for this just as soon as I learn how to use this body to its full potential!" Growled Adagio. "Remember Goldilocks….fish oil" said T angrily. "Like you can even do that!" Snapped Aria. T shrugged before surrounding A large boulder in a magic aura, then reducing it to literal powder. Then she tossed the powder into their faces. "Ok, so maybe you can do it. It's not like your going to really do that to us! You don't have the gall" coughed Adagio from he dust. Aria nodded.

T shook her head before trapping her and Aria in more magical bubbles before slowly beginning to shrink said auras. "OK, OK OK OK OK! You aren't bluffing whatsoever just don't kill us!" Shreaked Adagio. T dropped them before crossing her hooves. "Good. NOW START MOVING!" She shouted making the two sirens fly backwards a few meters from the force.

As soon as Adagio and Aria had gotten on their hooves again, T walked up to them. "And don't even think of trying to ditch me because you two know damn fucking well that if I was able to track you in the human world while I was in this one, I can track you as far beyond Equestria as you could go!" She growled.

(So you may be wondering what the Dazzlings' pony forms look like. I'll tell you. Adagio is a yellow Pegasus with a dark purple spiked headband. Aria is a purple unicorn with silver four pointed star shaped barrettes. And Sonata is a blue earth pony with nothing special in her hair but instead purple horseshoes in her two front hooves)

As soon as Aria and Adagio were out of earshot. T turned to sonata. "Don't get me wrong, your still in trouble with the majority of the human and pony population. Your just my personal favorite out of your sisters" said T. "Aww, thanks. Hey, do you have any more of those tacos!?" Asked Sonata. T sweat dropped. "No…that was a one time thing seeing as there was a conveniently located kiosk next to the castle" She said.

"So what are you and I doing" asked sonata. "You are delivering your apology letters. I am going to make sure these two stay on schedule…if not, I am going to use a thundercloud to make them into fish sticks after I go get some deep fried Oreos from las Pegasus…man is the food there good…and the alcohol…we can't forget their highly potent alcoholic beverages." said T before flying away.

After Adagio and Aria were done sweating out their ill intentions…and being fried at aproximatly three times hotter then the surface of the sun, T brought them to Twilight's castle. "What are we doing at your friend's castle?" Asked Aria. "You two are going to be humoring Twilight in her aimless talks about science so I don't have to. God, I love the Terminal Velocity Patented Reformation Process"she laughed. "I think your making this up as you go along" said Adagio angrily. "Fuuuunnnn" muttered Aria.

"If you think this is going to be fun, just wait until I come to pick you two up. Oh, and I bet your sister is done using my high speed roller skates to deliver your letters. You two are probably very jealous of her, but that's what you get when you become absolutely corrupted with power, hatred, and all that crap. You get the Terminal Velocity Patented Reformation Process….well, have fun!" Said T. Then she turned and flew off to find sonata.


	6. Pony Meme Parade

T walked up to a house in Ponyville and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Octavia opened the door. "Oh, an Alicorn? What do we owe the pleasure?!" She said. "Oh, I'm honestly not a true alicorn, I just-" began but she was interrupted. "Oh don't be so modest! You have the Horn and the wings! Of course you are a true alicorn!" Said Octavia.

"I give up! Is Vinyl Scratch here? She has something I'm interested in" said T. "Oh what's that?" asked Octavia. "A Bass Cannon!" Said T excitedly. Oh well,she is home right now, I told her to keep a low profile in her club shows but noooo!" Said Octavia. "Oh, I can track someone in another realm or dimention even. She had no chance of avoiding me" said T as she was led into the house.

A little bit later and she was screwing a few pieces of metal together on a buster cannon. "So tell me, why did you want a base buster?" Asked Vinyl. I have three sirens I need to keep under control and I would rather not have to squeeze them until they pop if they misbehave" said T as she levitated the buster in in front of her.

It had a speaker in the barrel, a record in the side along with a row of multicolored lights on the other side, a segmented metal light up cable leading into a small saddle bag containing a large battery, and a dial on the top. "This is perfect. Now to continue my meme run!" Said T as she placed a box of bits on the floor and left while putting the buster into one of her bags. "Thanks for stopping by!" Called vinyl as she closed the door. On her way out the front door, T heard a ton of dubstep pumping behind her.

Later, she landed back at Twilight's Castle levitating a box of takeout. "What's in the box T? Asked Twilight. "The best or worst thing you've ever tasted!" Said T as she walked into the dining hall. "You know, I always saw this castle as smaller on the outside. Why is that?" Asked T. "Oh, I never thought about that. I'll have to check it out tomorrow, anyway, let's eat!" Said Twilight a she she and T dug into their food.

And five…" said Starlight. "Four…"said Spike. "Three…" Said Adagio. "Two…" Said Aria. "One…" Said Sonata. (Cue music). "IT BURNS BURNS BURNS!" Shouted T and Twilight. "The curry it's so hot!" Sang everyone else. "IT BURNS BURNS BURNS!" They shouted again. "I'm on fire oh my god!" Sang everyone. IT BURNS BURNS BURNS!" They shouted yet again. "I drink and drink but it won't stop!" Added everyone. "IT BURNS BURNS BURNS!"they shouted once more. "A mountain tomorrow in my pot!" Said T. (End music)

After everything calmed down, they all got ready for bed. Twilight walked out of her room with a towel in her mane. "So you're the ones who used all the hot water!" Shouted Adagio, Aria, and Sonata with hair things in theirs. "You can't say you three weren't using some too!" Said T who was also wearing a towel on her mane as she stuck a hoof out. There's only one way to settle this! Battle!" Said Starlight who had a curler in her mane.

After the battle ended, they all had their manes hanging loose. "Hello pony meme! I was wondering when you would show up!" Said T from the floor. "Oh man, look at ourselves! Now we have to wait for the hot water to fill up and then take baths all over again!" groaned Twilight. "Yeah, nice idea Starlight! Why dont you take yours last!?" said Adagio. "Hey everyone, does anyone in your families take cold showers?!" Shouted Sonata. "We honestly don't mind cold water since we are sirens! The best creatures in Equestria! At least compared to ponys!" Laughed Aria.

"THAT'S IT YOU THREE! EPIC WUB TIME!" Shouted T as she pulled out her new buster and fired it at them. (Cue pumping base and pain montage)


	7. The Multiversal Core

"Dear viewers. I'm very sorry about the last insanity trip. I don't know what was going through my head if I can even call it that. This is the first chapter in the ones that revitalize the multiversal core"

"Oh my head…what the heck did you do Terminal?!" Shouted Aria. She and her sisters were sitting in the Ponyville hospital in beds. I WARNED you three didn't I?! And I used my new Megabass cannon hoof-mounted buster. Courtesy of Vinyl Scratch. You mess with Vynyl, you get scratched!" Laughed T as she pulled out a pair of headphones and a portable music player and put them on.

"But we DIDN'T mess with her! We didn't even mess with you!" Growled Adagio. "Yeah well it sure seemed like the latter" said T as she took off her headphones, opened a portal and tossed the accessories in then shut it.

"What is in there?" Asked Sonata. "The multiversal core. At least what's left of it" said T. "What happened to it?" Asked Sonata. "Not a single soul soul I have met knows. Not even me" said T. "There are some weird encryptions all over the realm. I can't seem to read them though. I just woke up in a pocket realm a short time ago and saw a swirling portal leading to this universe so sine the pocket realm was dark and cold, I went for it. Then I ended up in Equestria as an alicorn. I could tell that a long long time had passed since I had arrived there and I also knew so much of this universe for some reason" said T.

"Wow…you might have had a worse life than we have" said Aria sadly. "Maybe….I just don't know. The one thing I remembered from whatever happened before was that I'm the ruler of the multiverse" said T. "So that's why you're aways going on about being the ruler of the multiverse" said Adagio.

"Sadly, no one believes me and wants to help me. Not the princesses, not twilight and her friends, not the civilians, not the monsters, not the dragons, not anyone" said T. "We might be able to read the inscriptions in the core" said Sonata. "The problem is I'm not sure if you'll survive there" said T. "Well it's worth a try" said Aria. "Make no mistake, we still hate all ponies and most equestrians. You are pretty much the only exception" said Adagio as she got up. "You two might, I just follow you because we are sisters. I'm not really against anyone here. I just don't like them as much as they like each other" said Sonata.

"Your clear" said nurse redheart from the door. "Thanks" said Sonata. "Well, it's right through here" said T as she reopened the portal and led the three through it. They ended up in a weird dimension that looked like it was a dark void. There were cracked and shattered gears, stones covered in glowing lines, winding stone pathways, orbs with images of other worlds inside them, random junk, floating stone platforms, and other ancient and mystical things just floating around it. Some were suspended, others were moving slowly or even quickly in random directions back and forth, up and down, left and right, forward and backward, or in circles or ovals or squares or triangles. There was also a very dark grey orb far beneath them. That seemed to be suspended by a large amount of wires.

"Well, let's go and find the inscriptions Said T as they landed on a pathway. They began to walk along it looking at the weird suroundings. "Wow…look at that machine over there" said Adagio as she pointed to a strange device on a large main platform in what appeared to be the center of it all.

"Let's go check that out after we decider these glyphs" said T as she pointed to a wall of inscribtions in front of them. "Let's see…it says here…'to the ones from Equestria destined to begin the recovery of the core. If you are here, you are either the ruler of the multiverse or her associates. Restore your section of the core and you will ensure a temporary good future in your dimension. The machine you may have seen is the heart of the core and must be revitalized as soon as possible. You are not alone in this quest and you will need to find the other counterparts to complete your mission. New parts will be added for every counterpart of the ruler who helps. Good look travelers. A platform has Been activated'. Huh…weird. It's like someone higher is leading us" said Sonata.

"This is getting more and more creepy" said Adagio. "Now let's go see that machine over there" said T. They looked to the left and saw a platform moving over from the main platform. They jumped on it and it carried them over to the machine. "It looks…incomplete" said Aria.

The machine thus far looked kind of like a Lego Dimensions basic portal but without any keystones and much bigger in size. There was a multitude of wires and cables and gears going down below it to the dark grey orb far below them. "Don't fall off…it looks like a long way down" said Aria.

They got to the main platform and jumped off the platform they were on. T walked over to the machine and looked at it. "Woah…what is this?!" Asked Sonata. It looks like a pre built portal frame or interface of some sort" Said T. "T, maybe you should try opening a portal in the center of this pre built frame" said Adagio. "It's worth a shot" said T as she lit up her horn and shot a portal into the center of the frame. The portal spread out to fill the center of the frame and then showed Equestria in it.

The whole platform began to rumble as several gears fixed themselves and began to turn. "What's happening?!" Asked Aria. "YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED TERMINAL AND FRIENDS" said a loud voice. The portal then pulled them all inside.

They ended up back in twilight's castle. "That was weird" said Adagio. "I know! How did that voice know who I was?" Asked T. "I'm not sure but I can tell hat there's some big plan that we are all part of" said Sonata cryptically. "I hate it when you do that" said Adagio. "I can't tell if I like her better as a ditz... or if I want her to shut up…or if I want her to be cryptical" grumbled Aria as she sat on her haunches and crossed her front hooves.


End file.
